hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Para otros artículos con el mismo nombre, visita la página de desambiguación. La reina Daenerys Targaryen, también llamada Daenerys de la Tormenta, La que no Arde, Rompedora de Cadenas, Madre de Dragones y, de manera más informal, Dany, es la hija menor del rey Aerys II Targaryen y su hermana esposa, la reina Rhaella. Tras la Guerra del Usurpador, durante la que murieron sus padres y su hermano mayor Rhaegar, ella y su hermano Viserys vivieron en el exilio en varias Ciudades Libres. Tras arrasar la Bahía de los Esclavos, se convirtió en Reina de Meereen. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen ([[Game of Thrones)]] Daenerys es descrita como una muchacha adolescente de aspecto valyrio clásico, con el cabello rubio plateado, los ojos de color púrpura y contextura delgada.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 3, Daenerys. Se dice que posee una cierta semejanza física a la reina Naerys Targaryen, aunque Daenerys es más alta.Naerys Targaryen (9 de marzo 2006) So Spake Martin Además de la Lengua Común, Daenerys habla el Valyrio de las Ciudades Libres con acento tyroshi,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 54, Daenerys. así como Alto Valyrio.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 23, Daenerys. Aprende rápidamente el idioma DothrakiJuego de Tronos, Capítulo 61, Daenerys. y el Ghiscari.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 2, Daenerys.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 43, Daenerys. Daenerys creció aterrorizada y abusada psicológicamente por su hermano Viserys.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 27, Daenerys. Sin embargo, eventualmente se convierte en una adolescente segura de sí misma y sus seguidores generalmente la aprecian y tratan con gran respeto y amor. Ser Jorah Mormont y Ser Barristan Selmy la han comparado con su hermano fallecido, el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 61, Daenerys.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 27, Daenerys.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 42, Daenerys. en términos de valentía, honorabilidad y nobleza.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 23, Daenerys. Al ser criada en el exilio, Daenerys no tiene un lugar al que llamar hogar. Describe la fragancia del mercado occidental en Vaes Dothrak como un olor que le hace pensar en su hogar puesto que le recuerda sus días pasados en varias Ciudades Libres cuando era niña.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 54, Daenerys. Entre los Dothraki, se siente segura, amada y llena de esperanza por primera vez.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 64, Daenerys. Ama el mar, ya que la hace sentir libre, así como a los marineros y sus canciones e historias.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 8, Daenerys. También disfruta leer cuentos infantiles y canciones de los Siete Reinos sobre héroes y caballeros apuestos.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 71, Daenerys. Como varios descendientes de los señores dragón del Feudo Franco de Valyria, Daenerys sueña con dragones.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 11, Daenerys. Aunque está familiarizada con la Fe de los Siete y cree en la existencia de los dioses, no parece seguir una fe en particular.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 71, Daenerys.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 52, Daenerys. Historia thumb|260px|Daenerys en la casa de la puerta roja by Tiziano Baracchi, FFG© Nacida en 284 d.C. en Rocadragón, la princesa Daenerys fue la hija póstuma del rey Aerys II Targaryen y su hermana esposa, la reina Rhaella Targaryen. Daenerys nació en en medio de una impresionante tormenta que azotó la isla de Rocadragón, lugar donde se habían refugiado su madre, quien murió en el parto, y su hermano Viserys. Por esta razón es en ocasiones llamada "Daenerys de la Tormenta." Poco después, Ser Willem Darry de la Guardia Real llevó a los hermanos desde Rocadragón a Braavos, huyendo del entonces rey Robert I Baratheon. Tras la muerte de Ser Willem, Daenerys lloró su pérdida y la casa de la puerta roja, donde vivió hasta que tenía alrededor de cinco años, se convirtió en el símbolo de la niñez que nunca tuvo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 3, Daenerys. Los hermanos se consideraban los gobernantes legítimos de los Siete Reinos como el rey Viserys III y su heredera presunta, la Princesa de Rocadragón, Daenerys. En los años que siguieron, ella y Viserys vagaron por las nueve Ciudades Libres buscando apoyo, lo que le valió a Viserys el apodo de el Rey Mendigo. Tras sucesivas humillaciones, su hermano Viserys creció amargado y obsesionado con su reclamo al Trono de Hierro. Danerys era el único objetivo conveniente para liberar su frustración, y con el tiempo incluso llegó a culparla por la muerte de su madre. Advertía regularmente a Daenerys de no "despertar al dragón", para no enfurecerle. A menudo hablaba de la importancia de preservar la pureza de la sangre real, a través de la antigua práctica del incesto dinástico, por lo Dany creció creyendo que algún día terminaría casándose con su hermano. Sabía de que la mayoría de los planes de Viserys para volver a tomar los siete reinos no eran realistas, y como no tenía recuerdos claros de Poniente, el sueño de su hermano significaba poco para ella. En lugar de ello, ansiaba regresar a la casa con la puerta roja de Braavos. Con la única compañía de su hermano su fuerte temperamento, Dany se fue convirtiendo en una joven temerosa y dócil. Eventualmente encontraron ayuda y apoyo en la ciudad de Pentos; el poderoso magíster Illyrio Mopatis les invitó a quedarse en su mansión, ofreciendo su ayuda para reclamar el Trono de Hierro.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 3, Daenerys. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos thumb|260px|Viserys y Daenerys en Pentos ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Matrimonio de Daenerys y Khal Drogo ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Jorah le entrega regalos de boda ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Daenerys Targaryen comiendo un corazón de caballo.([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Daenerys prepara la pira funeraria de Drogo by Magali Villeneuve© thumb|260px|Daenerys con los tres dragones by Michael Komarck© thumb|260px|En Qarth by ~mustamirri© thumb|260px|Daenerys atacada por los Eternos by Marc Simonetti© thumb|260px|Ser Jorah, Daenerys y Arstan Barbablanca ([[Game of Thrones)]] En la Ciudad Libre de Pentos y por mediación del magíster Illyrio Mopatis, su hermano Viserys arregla su boda con Khal Drogo, un poderoso Señor de los Caballos Dothraki, a cambio de que Drogo le proveería de diez mil guerreros para reconquistar el Trono de Hierro. A pesar de su temor y aprehensión, Daenerys no tiene opción más que aceptar la voluntad de su hermano y se casa con Drogo. En la boda, un caballero exiliado, Ser Jorah Mormont, pone su espada a su servicio y al de Viserys. Eventualmente, Jorah se convierte en su compañero más próximo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 3, Daenerys. El magíster Illyrio le regala en su boda tres huevos de dragón petrificados. También recibe tres doncellas, Jhiqui, Irri y Doreah, de parte de su hermano y una hermosa yegua gris de su nuevo esposo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 11, Daenerys. Al principio, Daenerys estaba aterrada de su esposo y del pueblo Dothraki, pero con el tiempo desarrolló afecto por su esposo y perdió el miedo tanto a los dothrakis como a su hermano. Drogo llevó a Daenerys al este, hacia Vaes Dothrak, en el corazón del Mar Dothraki, para presentarla al'' dosh khaleen. Para el momento de su llegada, Daenerys, de catorce años, estaba embarazada del hijo de Drogo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 23, Daenerys. El ''dosh khaleen predice que su hijo será el Semental que Monta el Mundo, un conquistador Dothraki por largo tiempo profetizado, que llevaría al pueblo Dothraki a la gloria, conquistando y uniendo al mundo tras él.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 46, Daenerys. Mientras, Viserys comienza a impacientarse con la promesa de ayuda para conseguir el Trono de Hierro, demandando que Drogo le ayude a invadir Poniente. Durante un ataque de borracho, Viserys rompe la ley Dothraki blandiendo una espada en la ciudad sagrada, incitando a Drogo a "coronarlo" con un caldero de oro fundido en la cabeza, matándolo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 46, Daenerys. Daenerys se convierte así en la última Targaryen conocida.Con la muerte de Viserys, Drogo perdió el interés en invadir Poniente. Sin embargo, tras un intento de asesinato perpetrado contra Daenerys, Drogo decide invadir los Siete Reinos y conseguir el Trono de Hierro para garantizar la seguridad de su esposa e hijo. El'' khalasar continúa su marcha hacia el este, destruyendo ciudades y pueblos, y tomando esclavos para vender y así conseguir barcos que les lleven a Poniente.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 61, Daenerys. Durante el saqueo, Daenerys ve a una muchacha joven, Eroeh, siendo violada por jinetes, ordenándoles deternerse y salvando a la niña. Detiene las violaciones de otras cautivas y las toma bajo su protección. Toma a Eroeh a su servicio. Cuando Daenerys ordena no más violaciones, Ser Jorah la mira y dice: : ''"No cabe duda: sois de la misma sangre que vuestro hermano. : ¿Que Viserys? - Dany no comprendió. : No -replicó él- Que Rhaegar." Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 61, Daenerys. En el saqueo, Drogo es herido y Daenerys ordena a una de las cautivas, una sacerdotisa lhazareena, la maegi ''Mirri Maz Duur, que trate la herida. La herida se infecta y Drogo se debilita demasiado como para montar. Daenerys hace un pacto con la ''maegi para salvar la vida de Drogo, ignorando las consecuencias de la magia de sangre. En el ritual, la maegi la traiciona, dejando a Drogo convertido en un vegetal y asesinando a Rhaego en su vientre.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 64, Daenerys. Daenerys termina con la vida de Drogo ella misma y es abandonada por la mayor parte de su khalasar.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 69, Daenerys. Ordena quemar a Mirri Maz Duur en la pira funeraria de Drogo, en la que pone los huevos de dragón. Se adentra ella misma en la pira, saliendo con tres dragones recién nacidos, los primeros en nacer en siglos. Daenerys emerge ilesa y es llamada La Que No Arde y'' Madre de Dragones''. Nombra a sus dragones Viserion, Rhaegal y Drogon, en memoria de sus dos hermanos muertos y de su esposo. Tres guerreros del khalasar ''de su esposo, Aggo, Jhogo y Rakharo, juran como sus jinetes de sangre, convirtiendo a Daenerys en la primera mujer líder Dothraki, una ''khaleesi ''por derecho propio.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 72, Daenerys. Choque de Reyes Daenerys decide seguir al cometa rojo que aparece en el cielo. Cruza con su mermado khalasar el Desierto Rojo hasta encontrar una ciudad antigua y abandonada, que Daenerys nombra Vaes Tolorro, y donde se asienta un tiempo. El ''khalasar ''se recupera de las penurias del desierto y Daenerys envía exploradores en todas las direcciones. Uno de ellos regresa con tres emisarios de la gran ciudad de Qarth, a donde se dirige. Allí se entera de la muerte del rey Robert Baratheon y de la guerra en los Siete Reinos. Trata de asegurar el apoyo de uno de los emisarios, el mercader Xaro Xhoan Daxos para conquistar Poniente, pero los mercaderes de Qarth sólo están interesados en sus dragones.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 12, Daenerys.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 27, Daenerys. Daenerys trata con otro de los emisarios, un brujo llamado Pyat Pree. En contra el juicio de sus amigos y consejeros, accede a visitar a los líderes de los brujos, los Eternos, en su morada, la Casa de los Eternos. Tras tener extrañas visiones y escuchar profecías vagas, Daenerys se da cuenta que los Eternos conspiraban en su contra, consiguiendo escapar gracias a Drogon, pero destruyendo el templo en el proceso. Sin nadie más para pedir ayuda, Daenerys considera la sugerencia de la tercera emisaria, una mujer enmascarada llamada Quaithe de Asshai, de que debe ir al este para conquistar el oeste.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 48, Daenerys. Tras el incidente en la Casa de los Eternos, los brujos conspiran para asesinarla. Daenerys busca barcos en el puerto de Qarth, donde nota que dos hombres desconocidos la siguen a ella y a ser Ser Jorah. Daenerys se distrae cuando un asesino trata de envenenarla con una mantícora. Es salvada por uno de los desconocidos. Los hombres se presentan como afentes enviados por el magister Illyrio para llevarla a Pentos. Los desconocidos se presentan como Belwas el Fuerte, un eunuco enorme, y Arstan Barbablanca, un hombre viejo de Poniente. Junto a los dos hombres, Illyrio envía tres barcos mercantes para transportar a Dany y su pueblo a Pentos. En vez de ello, Daenerys reclama las naves y su cargamento para ella.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 63, Daenerys. Tormenta de Espadas thumb|260px|Daenerys llega a Astapor ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Daenerys y Kraznys parlamentan by Joshua Cairós, FFG© thumb|260px|Daenerys a las puertas de Yunkai ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Llegada a Meereen ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Mereen se rinde by Stephen Najarian©thumb|260px|Daenerys perdona a Barristan ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Daenerys expulsa a Jorah ([[Game of Thrones)]] Tras varios días de travesía en el mar, Ser Jorah convence a Daenerys de ir a Astapor, una de las grandes ciudades esclavistas de la Bahía de los Esclavos, para comprar Inmaculados y regresar con Illyrio con un ejército a sus espaldas. Además, Ser Jorah la besa y le confiesa su amor por ella.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 8, Daenerys. Una vez en Astapor, y aunque duda de usar a los esclavos, negocia con los Bondadosos Amos la compra de ocho mil Inmaculados a cambio de todas sus posesiones y un dragón, Drogon. Le es entregada una esclava, Missandei, como regalo por los Bondadosos Amos. Dany la acepta, pero luego la libera. Le dice a Missandei que puede dejar su servicio si lo desea, pero la niña se queda a su lado y leal a Daenerys. Cuando ya es dueña de los Inmaculados, ordena a los dragones que ataquen a los Bondadosos Amos. Utiliza a los Inmaculados para conquistar la ciudad. Tras el combate, proclama la liberación de todos los esclavos de Astapor, incluyendo a los Inmaculados, por lo que es llamada ''Rompedora de Cadenas. Los Inmaculados y muchos libertos eligen quedarse con ella en futuras batallas. Tras formar un consejo para gobernar Astapor, se dirige hacia la siguiente gran ciudad esclavista, Yunkai.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 27, Daenerys. Yunkai contrata dos compañías mercenarias, los Cuervos de Tormenta y los Segundos Hijos, en adición a la fuerza militar de la ciudad, formada por cuatro mil soldados esclavos. Daenerys parlamenta con los capitanes de las compañías, esperando convencerlos de cambiar de lado. Sus argumentos convencen al comandante de los Cuervos de Tormenta, Daario Naharis, quien asesina a sus colegas y plega el apoyo de su compañía tras Daenerys. A los Segundos Hijos, Daenerys les ofrece una gran cantidad de vino como tributo, para luego atacarlos por la noche mientras están borrachos y dormidos. Con la traición de los Cuervos de Tormenta y la borrachera de los Segundos Hijos, el ejército esclavo de Yunkai es incapaz de hacer frente a los Inmaculados de Daenerys. El ejército yunkío completo es asesinado, capturado o hecho huir, y Yunkai se rinde unos días después.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 42, Daenerys. Luego se dirige a Meereen, la última de las ciudades esclavistas. Cerca de la ciudad, Daenerys es atacada y casi asesinada por Mero, el antiguo capitán de los Segundos Hijos, siendo salvada por Arstan. Tras el ataque, descubre que Arstan es en realidad Ser Barristan Selmy, un famoso caballero de la Guardia Real de su padre quien luego sirvió al usurpador Robert Baratheon. Ser Barristan explica que, habiéndose dado cuenta de su error, decidió buscar al verdadero heredero de los Siete Reinos. Selmy también revela que Ser Jorah Mormont ha estado informando sobre ella a Varys en Desembarco del Rey desde que se conocieron. Daenerys se siente traicionada por ambos, aunque los dos buscan fervientemente su perdón. Durante el Asedio de Meereen, decide enviar a ambos por las cloacas a liberar a los esclavos, una misión a todas luces suicida, medio esperando que murieran en el intento. La misión es exitosa y gana la ciudad con mínimas bajas. Barristan humildemente se aviene al juicio de Daenerys y es perdonado. Jorah, testarudamente, continúa insistiendo en que no ha hecho nada malo, y Daenerys es forzada a exiliarlo de su servicio, a pesar de su deseo de perdonarlo.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 57, Daenerys. Habiendo capturado Meereen, Daenerys fija su meta en Poniente. Conversando con Ser Barristan acerca de su lugar de origen y su historia, se da cuenta que hay mucho que no sabe sobre gobernar. Tras oír que Astapor y Yukai no pudieron mantener la paz que esperaba brindar, decide poner orden en la Bahía de los Esclavos antes de dejarla atrás.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 71, Daenerys. Festín de Cuervos Llegan noticias a Poniente sobre dragones y una hermosa y joven reina.Festín de Cuervos, Prólogo. Danza de Dragones thumb|260px|Daenerys encadena a sus dragones ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Daenerys e Hizdahr zo Loraq ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Daenerys y Drogon en la Fosa de Daznak by Marc Simonetti© thumb|260px|Daenerys huye de Meereen a lomos de Drogon by Jake Murray, FFG©thumb|260px|Daenerys es encontrada por los dothrakis ([[Game of Thrones)]] Daenerys sigue gobernando en Meereen, no con pocos problemas. Sus dragones han crecido más salvajes, cazando de ovejas y ganado. Finalmente, un peticionario llega a ella, presentando los huesos de su hija, una niña de seis años llamada Hazzea, alegando que la "sombra alada" la había matado.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 2, Daenerys. Debido a esto, Dany ordena la captura de los dragones empleando redes y cadenas, y siendo encerrados en las catacumbas. Viserion y Rhaegal son capturados (aunque varios Inmaculados pierden la vida en el proceso), pero Drogon escapa y desaparece. Durante este tiempo, Dany tiene una visión de Quaithe, quien la advierte de no confiar en el senescal perfumado.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 11, Daenerys. Yunkai le declara la guerra, mientras que en Astapor reina el caos después de que Daenerys la liberara. Xaro Xhoan Daxos la visita en Meereen y le ofrece sus barcos para marchar a Poniente.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 16, Daenerys. Al negarse, Xaro, en representación de toda Qarth, le declara la guerra a Meereen, aliándose con Yunkai, Tolos y Nuevo Ghis y bloqueando con sus naves el río Skahazadhan para detener así las rutas comerciales con Lhazar. En la ciudad, los Hijos de la Arpía asesinan continuamente a los libertos e Inmaculados de Daenerys. La Gracia Verde aporta una solución: Daenerys debe casarse con un noble ghiscari y así restablecer la paz en Meereen. Daenerys recibe la visita de Quentyn Martell, quien le propone matrimonio para así poder conquistar Poniente con el apoyo de Dorne.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 43, Daenerys. Para solucionar su problemas con Yunkai, Daenerys acepta el matrimonio con Hizdahr zo Loraq, después de que éste frena el derramamiento de sangre por parte de los Hijos de la Arpía.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 43, Daenerys. Después del matrimonio con Hizdahr, Daenerys reabre los fosos de lucha, que habían sido cerrados cuando tomó la ciudad.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 50, Daenerys. Durante la celebración, justo en el medio de un combate, Drogon, que había desaparecido en dirección al Skahazadhan, aparece en medio de la fosa, atraído por el olor de sangre. Luego de que matara con su fuego a los soldados enviados por Hizdahr a matarlo, Daenerys baja a la arena para detenerlo. Valiéndose solamente de un látigo y su voz, logra controlar a Drogon y sube a su lomo.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 52, Daenerys. El dragón alza el vuelo con Daenerys en su espalda y la lleva a su morada en el Mar Dothraki dejando a Meeren en manos de Hizdahr. Luego de unos días en la cueva de Drogon en el Mar de Hierba, Daenerys encuentra una pequeña corriente de agua y decide que siguiendo su curso llegaría al Skahazadhan, y finalmente a la Bahía de los Esclavos. Tras lagos días de caminata, Daenerys enferma debido a la escasez de alimento y consumo de agua sucia, sintiéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas y encontrando sangre en sus muslos. Finalmente, el khalasar ''de Khal Jhaqo, antiguo ''ko de Drogo, encuentra a Daenerys y Drogon en el Mar Dothraki.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 71, Daenerys. Familia Citas :"Soy de la sangre del dragón." Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 11, Daenerys. :"Si vuelvo la vista atrás, estoy perdida." Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 72, Daenerys. :"La sangre de Aegon el Dragón fluye por sus venas." - Illyrio Mopatis Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 5, Tyrion. :"Daenerys Targaryen no es doncella, sin embargo. Ella es la viuda de un khal Dothraki, madre de dragones y una saqueadora de ciudades, es Aegon el Conquistador con tetas..." - Tyrion Lannister Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 22, Tyrion. :"Sé que se siente orgullosa. ¿Cómo si no? ¿Qué le queda a ella, sino el orgullo? Sé que ella es fuerte. ¿Cómo si no? Los dothraki desprecian a los débiles. Si Daenerys había sido débil, habría muerto como Viserys. Sé que ella es feroz. Astapor, Yunkai y Meereen son prueba suficiente de ello. Ella ha sobrevivido a intentos de asesinato, conspiraciones y hechicerías, perdido a un hermano, un esposo y un hijo, con las ciudades de los esclavistas reducidas a cenizas bajo sus pies calzados con sandalias delicadas." - Tyrion Lannister a Griff el Joven.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 22, Tyrion. Galería Daenerys by Amoka (2).jpg|Amoka© Daenerys Targaryen by Elia Mervi©.jpg|Elia Mervi© Boda_de_Daenerys_y_Drogo_by_Magali_Villeneuve©.jpeg|Magali Villeneuve© Rompedora_de_Cadenas_by_Magali_Villeneuve©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve© Daenerys in Pentos by Magali Villeneuve©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve© Daenerys Targaryen by Magali Villeneuve, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve, FFG© Daenerys_Targaryen_(2)_by_Magali_Villeneuve, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve, FFG© Stormborn_by_Tomasz_Jedruzek,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Tomasz Jedruzek, FFG© Fire_and_Blood_by_Tomasz_Jedruzek,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Tomasz Jedruzek, FFG© Dany_Qarth_by_Tomasz_Jedruzek,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Tomasz Jedruzek, FFG© Mother_And_Children_by_Jake_Murray,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Jake Murray, FFG© Daenerys Targaryen Royal Favor by Caroline Eade, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Caroline Eade, FFG© True Queen's Loyalist by Mike Capprotti, Fantasy Flight Games©.png|Mike Capprotti, FFG© Hatchlings by Patrick McEvoy, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Patrick McEvoy, FFG© Queen_Daenerys'_Horde_by_Felicia_Cano,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Felicia Cano, FFG© Daenerys_ante_las_murallas_de_Meereen_by_Amoka©.jpg|Amoka, FFG© Compelled_by_the_QueenV_by_Veronica_Jones,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.JPG|Veronica Jones, FFG© Dany and drogon by Veronica Jones, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Veronica Jones, FFG© Day dreaming by Veronica Jones, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Veronica Jones, FFG© Heritage of the dragon by Veronica Jones, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Veronica Jones, FFG© Mother_of_Dragons_by_Joshua_Cairós©.jpg|Joshua Cairós© A Queen Riding to War by Rene Aigner©.jpg|Rene Aigner© Dragonthrone by Rene Aigner©.jpg|Rene Aigner© Mhysa_by_Josu_Hernaiz©.jpg|Josu Hernaiz© Dany heart by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Daenerys_Targaryen_by_Mike_S._Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Dany dragons funeral pyre by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Daenerys by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Dany & Dragons by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Daenerys Targaryen by Mathia Arkoniel©.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Daenerys Targaryen by quickreaver©.JPG|~quickreaver© Daenerys Targaryen by Lorena Carvalho.jpg|Lorena Carvalho The_Rightful_Queen_by_Rene_Aigner©.jpg|Rene Aigner© Mother_of_dragons_by_~mustamirri©.jpg|mustamirri© Daenerys Targaryen by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© My_children_grow_more_fierce_every_day_by_Dennis_Maznev©.jpg|Dennis Maznev© Daenerys Targaryen by Duhita Das©.jpg|Duhita Das© Daenerys_Targaryen_y_Drogon_by_Félix_Sotomayor©.jpg|Félix Sotomayor© Walk_into_the_flames_by_Felicia_Cano©.jpg|Felicia Cano© Daenerys_Targaryen_by_mattolsonart©.png|mattolsonart© Khaleesi_by_Majoh©.jpg|Majoh© Fire_and_Blood_by_Majoh©.jpg|Majoh© Daenerys Targaryen by zippo514©.jpg|zippo514© Daenerys Targaryen by Majoh©.jpg|Majoh© Mama's Boys by nejna©.jpg|nejna© A_Mother_and_her_child_by_Naomi©.png|Naomi© Daenerys_Targaryen_by_Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Empress by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Dany by Mathia Arkoniel©.jpg|Mathia Arkoniel© Daenerys by Nawia©.jpg|Nawia© Daenerys by Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Young Dany by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Daenerys Targaryen by Drazenka Kimpel©, (2016) Fantasy Flight Games.jpg|Drazenka Kimpel, FFG© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras de la Corona Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Personajes PdV Categoría:Reinas